


Far too late for a wake up call

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Post Max's rune party. Post alecs suicide attempt and everything that happened that night, the lightwoods are far from okay. Every one of them is suffering silently. Eventually they actually talk and work through their issues.





	Far too late for a wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything nothing is edited at all ever. 
> 
> Ima slut for characters traumas not being ignored and them actually talking about it. And oh boy have the lightwoods been through a lot in a very short amount of time. So I wanted to write how the characters learned to heal and be a family again and the character growth we see in the show.

Maryse spends most of the night crying after she sends jace and alec away. (Even when all she wants to do is cling) when she finally sends the message to Robert telling him what happened. (oh god. ). He is their dad and no matter what happened between them he deserves to know what happened. There was so many people there that saw anyway, the words probably already out. (OH god at the very least alecs probably going to be investigated. Again. ) 

Robert calls her not a minute after she sends the fire message.

“what the hell is this note mryse “

“did you read it” she snapped back immediately. 

The conversation devolved from there into shouting and blaming each other as all their conversations were these days. (Had been for years if mryse is being honest.) 

“stop!” she shouts (sobs), cutting Robert off an hour later. “alec tried to kill himself tonight. He stepped off of banes roof and he was happy to do it, if bane hadn't been there he would be dead! “

Robert doesn't have a response to that. So mryse keeps going. 

“jace thinks we want to kill him in slow and surprising creative ways and something's wrong with Isabella because she didn't care at all that her big brother tried to kill himself and you know how close those two are. Those things happened Robert! At max's birthday! In front of all of the guest from the clave!”

“is that what you care about?” Robert snaps back “that people, that the clave will know our children have problems?” 

“no! By the angel no! I just wanted to let you know what's going on in our children's lives because you're their father! But if all you care about is blaming me and having another argument than goodnight Robert. I'll talk to you when the divorce papers come in. “ maryse hangs up the phone. And declines the next five calls from her ...from Robert. Sobs the rest of the night. What are they going to do? 

When draw starts to break maryse pulls herself together, hides away her tears and emotions with ease. (Maybe that's the problem. It's too easy for her to hide her emotions,pretend like they don't exist. It's too easy for all of them. Especially alec. Oh gods she taught her baby how to hide these things didn't she?) Today...today is max's day. She'll pretend for just one more day and then she'll start working on fixing things. But for now? She dresses nice and smiles and pretends she isn't tracking alecs every move and that her heart doesn't leap out of her chest every times not within eyesight. 

//////

Robert chucks his phone at the wall after maryse declines his calls. How fucking dare she hang up on him after dropping bombs like oh hey by the way. You're oldest tried to kill himself today. And you're parabitis son, whom you raise, thinks you'll murder him in his sleep, he's their father too. He has right to be there. 

Robert doesn't know how long he sits with his head im his hands in his office, phone in pieces across the room. There isn't anything stopping him from going to new York. Their his children . He has right to be there. It's maxs rune ceremony today, if he hurries he could still make it. 

He gets up. Reschedules things so he has the next couple days off. Goes to a bar. His children stopped confiding in him when they were young. Alec always acting stiff and formal like he was scared of him. Isabella playing nice but only when he bought her extra special bribes, he could see how she really feels about him. It's so obvious in her eyes. Nobody wants him there anyway. 

///////  
Jace doesn't know what to do. He pushed down his own every growing ever present problematic feelings and does what is basically parkour better checking up on his mo...on maryse. He never thought Robert would cheat on her. Looking for alec (how did he not know how his parabiti was this bad off? Alec always felt miserable but lately he had been doing better. Feeling better, feeling lighter. It felt like a weak excuse. Like a lie. He should have done better. God why did he fail at everything? Even as something as being a parabiti. ) , and trying to seem happy and excited for max. Even though his words rang through his hand constantly (you're not my brother. You're not my brother. You're not my brother. You're not my brother) 

 

Eventually jace gave up at went to the sparring room. He needed to hit something. He needed someone to hit him. God he deserved it. He failed everything. 

//////

Izzy lasted as long as she could. Tried to stay celebrating with max after. It was a big day after all. Soon though she found herself making her excuses. (I'll be right back max. She had said 3 hours ago because she's from a family of liars who lie.) 

She had locked herself in her room as she tried and failed to stop shaking. God. All she wanted was a dose of fen. It was all she could think about.   
/////

Alec doesn't believe it's a big deal. So what he almost died (it was the spell but god did he deserve it) the real important thing was being there for his family. He needed to hold max's ceremony and then clean up from it and organize patrols and assign max a trainer and and and. There was always something to do. Not to mention the small matter of there's a war on. Alec was busy. (What did it matter that all he wanted was to curl up in magnuss bed and either sleep cuddled up with his boyfriend or die there. It didn't matter at all. )  
///////

Max waited for Izzy to come back for twenty minutes. Before rolling his eyes and kicking the table near him. God he was such an idiot for believing anything thing else. Everyone in this family lied all the time, and shouted and ruined everything. Ardently he started doodling runes on the table, not even caring that it would end up on fire. God he hated his family. Why couldn't they just be normal for once.


End file.
